Engines may utilize an exhaust aftertreatment system to reduce regulated emissions. In some examples, the exhaust aftertreatment system may be suspended above the engine with a support structure mounted to a main frame, or block, of the engine. However, mounting the support structure to the engine main frame may provide a limited number of mounting points along a length of the engine, due to interference with other engine systems. As a result, exhaust aftertreatment support structures may be bulky or provide less support. Further, maintenance of a head of the engine may require removal of the entire support structure and aftertreatment system.